


Tales of Hope's Saviors

by CallMeAFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hajime Hinata Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Is Good, Amami Rantaro and Towa Monaca are Siblings, Komaeda Nagito Is Mute and Deaf, Komaeda Nagito Is The Ulitmate Caretaker, Minor Original Character(s), Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo Is Blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAFox/pseuds/CallMeAFox
Summary: me: make a fanfiction where nagito uses his mansion as an orphanage and he's also deaf and mute because of the plane crash and him being so god damn close to the fire from the bomb chapteralso me: deaf and mute is poggers but you'll have to wait till chapter 2 lolmy brain: dumb. dumb as hell.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Kemuri Jataro, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaca, Kamukura Izuru & Warriors of Hope, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Komaeda Nagito & Shinguji Korekiyo, Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaca, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan, Komaeda Nagito & Warriors of Hope, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Warriors of Hope, Naegi Makoto & Warriors of Hope, Nanami Chiaki & Utsugi Kotoko, Oma Kokichi & Daimon Masaru, Shinguji Korekiyo & Shingetsu Nagisa, Tsumiki Mikan & Utsagi Kotoko, Yonaga Angie & Kemuri Jataro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Tunnel Down Under

**Author's Note:**

> \--- --- .--. / .. - .----. ... / ..-. --- -..- / - .... --- ..- --. .... - / .. .----. -.. / ..- ... . / -- --- .-. ... . / -.-. --- -.. . / -... . -.-. .- ..- ... . / .-- . / .... .- ...- . / .- / -.. . .- ..-. / -.-. .... .- .-. .- -.-. - . .-. -.-.-- / ... --- --..-- / .--- ..- ... - / .-- .- -. - . -.. / ... .- -.-- / .. / .... --- .--. . / -.-- --- ..- / . -. .--- --- -.-- . -.. / -.-. .... .- .--. - . .-. / .---- / --- ..-. / .- / -- --- ... - / .-.. .. -.- . .-.. -.-- / --. --- .. -. --. / - --- / -... . / -.-. .- -. -.-. . .-.. . -.. / ... . .-. .. . ... / ---... -..

"THESE CHILDREN ARE OUT." Arkane Kuro, the usually cool-headed Leader of the Future Foundation and the Ultimate Future, screamed.

"Please, ma'am. They are just children, you can't expect them to be the greatest people." Makoto Naegi, the former Ultimate Lucky student and a higher-ranked worker in the Future Foundation said softly, "Give them another chance, Mrs. Arkane."

  


The Warriors of Hope, a group of four 10-year olds who cause trouble around the Future Foundation's Orphanage.

Kotoko Usagi, the 'Figher' of the group, was known for complaints that have to do with her putting glitter and other shiny things into the eyes of many employees. 5 have been blinded by her antics and 3 have developed a fear of pink, glitter, and rhinestones.

Jataro Kemuri, the "Priest" of the group, is known for using blood to paint the bodies and faces of sleeping employees. He got 18 people arrested, 2 people killed for being on Death Row, and 10 people to quit.

Nagisa Shingetsu, the "Sage" of the group, uses his psychological knowledge to slowly chip at employees' sanity. He has 3 people with permanent trauma and helped 4 people with their bad, no no thoughts but made them do the worst option instead.

Masaru Daimon, the "Leader" of the group, uses his position as Ultimate P.E. to kick soccer balls very hard into people's faces; breaking their noses and shattering their shins. Many uncountable people have quit because of their physical injuries. Kuro-san has had to pay many hundreds of thousands of dollars to make up for the people hurt by the red-headed devil.

  


The former "warriors" were now sitting outside the door. Komaru Naegi the Ultimate Heroine/Ultimate Encourager, used her skills to cheer up the children though the most she was doing was getting Kemuri-san not to cry. Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Heir; stood on the wall next to Komaru didn't do anything to help and just stood with his stern gaze on his student. Nagisa flinched under his teacher's sights, clearly embarrassed to be in trouble in front of someone he idolized. 

  


"Hey! Don't be sad everyone, Makoto and Kuro-sama are very close so, he can get her to let you stay here," Komaru said, only partially telling herself.

No! Kuro-sama is super adorbs but, she's really mad an-n-n-d she's gonna throw us only the street," a soft but cracked voice said, "WE DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" 

  


Heavy, wet tears flowed on rosy-pink skin, pink strands of hair stuck to the small girl's face. Then, sharp breaths of air came from the chair next to Kotoko.

Masaru wailed, almost loud enough to be heard in the office Makoto and Arkane-sama were talking in (Well, Makoto was talking. Arkane was screaming). His tan face was now a bright-red, blood rushing to his face.

As if on cue, Nagisa started shedding a few tears, sniffling as he tries to stop crying. Soon, he's full-on crying, his nose had snot running out of it and he keeps wiping his eyes, trying to stop the waterworks but, instead led to a scratching fit on his face.

Jataro screamed, his face creating a mini waterfall, tears, and sweat falling onto his apron. 

  


"WE DON'T WANNA LEAVE OUR HOME," Jataro yelled, his voiced cracking.

"I-I don't wanna leave Togami-sama yet," Nagisa cried softly, his tears slowly stopping, "He said he'd teach me theoretical physics later this week and I'm l-looking forward to it... S-so, I can't leave yet."

"...sure, kid," Byakuya sighed, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his suit and typing something on it, "We're going to start here."

  


\----

Makoto was dismissed from Kuro's office, following him out. Komaru, who is holding Jataro and Kotoko on her lap, looked up with her eyes filled with hope. The female set both children on the chairs and walked near her adopted-older brother. Byakuya got up from teaching Nagisa, giving him a Quizlet to do while he talked to Makoto.

  


"Well," Byukya said, breaking all the silence, "What's the verdict, Naegi?"

"Yeah, big bro! Are we keeping the kiddos?" Komaru asked, knowing the answer but declared that the children would stay with them.

"W-We can't keep them, Kuya," Makoto said sadly, "We'll have to spend them to him."

Byakuya lowered his head, "Are you sure you wanna see him, though? I mean, it's been 3 years since you've checked on him."

  


Makoto stopped, hyperventilating and mumbling to himself. Byakuya stood next to him and whispered that "he was there" and "wouldn't be anywhere". Komaru looks over to her brother, concern all over her face. She reached out to him but was slapped away from him by Togami, his eyes devoid of all emotion as he wrapped an arm around Makoto to rub his back.

"Hey! Who are you talking about?" Komaru asked, "Did they hurt you, big bro?"

"Stop, Komaru," Byakuya said strongly, actual concern in his voice "We are leaving to take children somewhere they'll be safe."

  


Komaru, who's lost in the sauce, continues to ask Byakuya who they were going to and why the children couldn't just say with her and Toko. He ignored her and instead only asking her where Toko was. She, of course, told him because if she didn't, he would buy and sell her on the black market. Togami, with Makoto on his back, went to Toko's apartment (also Komaru's apartment) and knocked on the door. On the other side, Toko Fukawa stood, a pen behind her ear. She had her long purple hair in a single braid and two strands on each side of her face. The writer's shirt had a heart with the main characters of her romance novel on it and her pants were black with white stars. 

  


"Master! What's happening?" Toko asked, confused.

"We're going to see him," Byakuya said, clearly biting his tongue to not yell.

"Him?!" Toko said, stumbling back into their apartment, "Why? You said I'd never had to see that sheep ever again!"

'Sheep? that's what we're worried about?'

"I'm sorry, but I need you to come as he seems to listen to," Byakuya stared at Toko who looked close to laughing, "No, that was not a pun. Stop laughing!"

  


Toko snorted and lead them into the apartment. She quickly changes into black yoga pants and a block, long-sleeved shirt, Genociders' scissors in a small bag attached to her leg, and a medkit. She also gave Togami a sweater with a book, just so he'd fit into the surrounding area. Makoto got into his old outfit, making him fit into the environment much more than the others. Komaru was in her usual clothes, megaphone strapped to her waist. They left the apartment and rallied the children.

  


"Can we take our clothes, Mrs. Toko?" Masaru asked.

"N-no. The sheep always will have clothes from children," Toko snorted "It's the only thing h-he's good for besides dumping brats like y-you on him."

"Aw~, okay...," Kotoko sighed.

\----

Makoto took the rest of the group to a hidden tunnel in a forest far away from Towa city. It had many plants in its way and couldn't be found by the eyes unless you knew where it was. The tunnel itself was wide, about 7ft at least. It had wooden support beams and lanterns hung on the ceiling. Both Komaru and the children gasped at the tunnel, while Makoto shivered, Byakuya sighed, and Toko snarled.

  


"W-What is this!" Kotoko yelled.

"Yeah, what is this?" Komaru asked as the only adult present who didn't know what was happening.

"This is where we're going," Byakuya sighed going into the hole after Makoto.

"Let's go, Omaru," Toko said "Bring those b-brats as well."

"Hey!" Nagisa yelled.

  


Toko went into the tunnel, leaving Komaru alone. She rounds up the children and asked them to hold hands, Nagisa at the front, Kotoko second, Masaru thrid, and Jataro last.

  


Komaru breathes in and enters the tunnel.

  



	2. Into The Strings Of Hope

_My friends and I lay sprawled along the rocky narrow trail, utterly exhausted. With backpacks as pillows and arms half-covering our eyes, we had completely succumbed to fatigue. Our legs were failing us, muscles tensed from such unfamiliar, grueling exercise. My chest kept expanding wildly, trying to swallow as much of the thin air as it could. I’d done everything I was told to do, from drinking aloe tea to chewing the plant’s leaves to help with the low altitude. But even time-tested remedies wane as one’s psyche takes over. Forging on was impossible at this point. I had collapsed._

"W-Wake up, Omaru!"

_Huh...?_

Komaru opened her eyes, greeted with the bright sun that hadn't been visible in ages. Blue sky and birds chirped everywhere, grass and flowers sprouted from soft ground.

"Am I dead?"

"No," a flat voice, Byakuya, snorted.

"Then why is it so...alive..?"

Makoto stiffened at that, obviously not willing to answer the question. Toko looked tired and stressed as if she could pass out right then and then. Byakuya sat to the left, looking annoyed she'd woken up but, if you knew him long enough, you could see his concern. Though, in behind them, four kids slept, sleeping against a tree. 

Kotoko laid on Nagisa's lap, who was the only one of two to actually be on the tree.

Masaru, the other child on the tree, had Jataro on his lap. 

They all looked peaceful, even Jataro had regained his light freckles from being under the sun.

"Where are we...?"

"Out of the hole, Komaru," Makoto answered, still a bit shaken from Komaru's question.

"You fainted halfway through the tunnel," Byakuya said quietly, "Fukawa and I had to carry you, though she did most of the work."

"W-wow, thank you for complimenting me, Master-," Toko stopped, " I mean, Togami-san."

Byakuya chuckled, not snarky or rude but, a simple light-hearted chuckle.

"Your welcome, _Toko_ ," Byakuya said, looking in Toko's direction.

"Hhhh~," Toko moaned before falling onto Byakuya's lap, eyes closed and quiet breathing.

Komaru and Makoto, being the only ones awake chatted for a bit. She asked about his brother, his real one anyways. Makoto had been adopted by his aunt, Komaru's mother when his parents died from the plane crash. She'd never met his brother before as he disliked social gatherings he couldn't expect or prepare for.

"What was he like?"

"He was an enigma," Makoto said wistfully.

"He was perfect in every way. Looks, smarts, and friends but, he never liked himself that much," Makoto whispered.

"Really? He seems like a person to love talking about themselves."

Makoto laughed slightly, "No, he was very self-deprecating. If he walked in a way he thought you didn't like, he'd apologize and talk about being trash."

"Oh...Was he a good brother?"

"The best."

(this went on for another hour or two and they woke up n shit.)

(also they travel to a big mansion ooo~)

(what, I'm lazy and tied and have exams on Friday give me a fucking break.)

"O-oh my gosh," Komaru whispered, dazzled at how alluring the mansion looked.

The group approached the mansion, Komaru couldn't help but hold her breath as she took in its magnificence. The gates protecting the home were made of shiny black stone and the mansion was made of polished black rock. Marble statues stood tall and mighty by the entrance and she couldn't seem to take her eyes from the brilliant details on them. She forced herself to look away, however, as we walked up the steps, a wave of calm washed over her.

"This is we're gonna stay!" Kotoko screamed, letting go of Nagisa's hand, hopping up and down. "This going to be amazing!"

"doyothinktheyhaveservants? omgwhatiftheyhaveservants!!!" Kotoko yelled again, getting looks from the adults and other children.

"We have to wait here for a bit," Byakuya said calmly, still staring at the children, "The owner here doesn't like unexpected guests."

"Awe, so we gotta stay out here?" Masaru asked, "It's gonna be so boring!"

Toko rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs. She seemed to look at a panel on the wall, only visible if you could know where it was, which was very unlikely. The panel, from what Komaru could see, was

"N-Naegi, you need to g-get the code to summon the purple s-slut," Toko stuttered, adding emphasis on the word _slut_.

_'Oh, there must be a way to get people here not using physical contact.'_

Makoto sighed, quicking scolding Toko, moving past Byakuya, who stood next to the panel. The brunette nodded and typed in a panel. It looked like '11037' (can you tell I'm dying of tiredness yet?). The panel lit up on the green screen, showing a small pixel Makoto jumping happily. 

Komaru ran up to the screen, leaving Toko to watch the children, who were playing with some chalk Kotoko brought with her. The panel had shown the pixel Makoto jumping happily on the screen, a timer next to it reading _'Please Wait 30 seconds, Matoko Komaeda/Naegi <3'._

Byakuya backed away from the door, enough to let it open but also enough he could get inside as quickly as possible. 

'10'

Komaru stood back, only a few inched back from Byakuya.

'9'

The children had gotten up, grabbing their bags as Toko ushered them forward.

'8'

Toko and the children stood next to Komaru, all of them slightly shaking.

'7'

Komaru inhaled.

'6'

Komaru exhaled.

'5'

Toko's eyes darted around.

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

Suddenly, the door opened.

A tall male with delicate, long black hair stood in the doorway. His hair was unbelievably long, even in a braid, it almost reached his feet. Despite his hair, the rest of his body said otherwise. He was only a head taller than Komaru and wore a black sweater and gray jeans. His clothes looked like he’d just pulled them out of a pile in some corner of his bedroom and had thrown them on without a glance in the mirror. A gray hoodie and ripped jeans covered his figure, a very bored expression on his face.

"Oh, it's you," the stranger said dryly, staring daggers into Toko, "I expected this..."

"Huh? How," Komaru asked, trying to make conversation as the man led them further." Are you psychic or something?"

The man looked at her like she was crazy, though she really just felt his vibes as his face didn't show anything about him.

He sighed, clearly annoyed, "No, I'm Izuru Kamakura," he said, still looking at her, though now he was walking backward, "The Ulitmate Hope, horrible to meet you, honestly."


	3. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why i love leaving you on cliffhangers :D
> 
> also, who could that be???
> 
> (also, i might have a drawing for this soon)

"I-Izuru?" Makoto said shakily.

The darker male, stared at him for a quick moment, still walking backward with every once of grace his words held. His eyes narrowed, red meeting stormy green.

"Yes, Makoto Komaeda...?" He said, an emotion finally appearing in his voice, it was surprising that his emotion was confusion.

"Why did that sound like a question?" Nagisa asked, looking up from Byakuya's phone. "You're the Ultimate Hope, right? You should theoretically have all the answers to everything."

"That's where you're wrong, kid," He said, any hint of emotion had been depleted again, "I was created from some spare atoms they had lying around. They infused me with all the knowledge known to man, but all the knowledge they knew isn't everything there is. For example, I know everything about you and what you're like. But, I don't know how you feel. I can't feel feelings and if I do, it's very rare and only if something truly happens that would reawaken the 'human' part of me."

_That's..pretty sad. Not feeling anything about anyone would destroy me and Makoto..._

"Pity doesn't look good on you, Mrs. Naegi," Izuru said suddenly, playing with his hair but still walking backward.

"H-huh! Oh, sorry." Komura sighed, slightly startled. "By the way, Mr. Kamukura ( _gosh that was awkward_ ) where are we going?"

He looked away for a bit, hands still pulling at his now very messy braid. His eyes seemed to dull, even if they showed no emotion this time, it was obvious something was wrong.

"Hey, Mr. Kamu-something? Are you okay..?" Kotoko asked, her voice softer in an attempt to try and soothe him.

"Yeah," Izuru said, shaking his head and finally turning around. "Let's go so, I can leave."

Before anyone could question him, he started to speedwalk and almost left the group behind. The children ran to catch up with him, Masaru catching up and asking him to slow down. He didn't listen but instead picked up Masaru and told him to yell the way they were turning in the hallways.

"Right!" Masaru yelled, looking at Izuru for confirmation. The older nodded, they took a sharp left, and Masaru yelled 'Left!', hearing footsteps behind them to confirm the group was following them.

After a few more shouts from Masaru, the group catch up, out of breath and hands on their knees. 

Kotoko was the less tired, only fluffing her skirt and checking the lip gloss she'd on. Apparently, Kotoko exercised a lot because "eating too much and being fat is so not aborbs!" so, she easily ran at a pace so she wouldn't be tired.

"Are we done with the jog, Mr, Kamakura? It was very nice." Kotoko asked, her voice still normal unlike the many wheezes coming from the rest. 

"We are. Your form was very professional, Mrs. Usagi. Would you like to run with Masaru and I later, once we get you all together?" Izuru asked politely, putting a hand out to shake.

"That would be lovely, Mr. Kamukura!" Kotoko said, shaking his hand calmly.

Now that Komaru had looked around, there was a completely different setting. Many bookshelves went around them. It honestly reminded her of putting bookshelves around your enchanting table to get more effective enchantments. The floor was a white carpet, three cats laid on the floor. One was a calico and had one green eye and one blue. The other was black with gray socks (y'know the different furs on the feet of cats?), yellow eyes shining like a Bruse Almighty moon (hehe cinemasins). The last was a ragdoll cat with stormy-blue eyes. 

All three cats swarmed Kamukura, meowing and pulling his clothes closer to a door. He seemed to pick up on what was happening and told them to follow him.

"You are going to be quiet and not speak at all," Kamukura said softly, but sternly.

"O-okay...," Jataro said, talking for the first time since they had gotten there.

Kamukura slowly opened the door to a desk and office chair, a file cabinet, two large bookshelves, two very small end tables, and two chairs facing each other. The office has a small bulletin board on the wall with a calendar and a few meaningful cards and postcards and one of those "How to Build a Community" posters. There was also have a few things on the wall -floral-esque prints, antique-looking family pictures, a couple of random quotes and postcards, a picture that was most likely bought while the owner was in Europe with what seemed to be a younger Makoto, and a wooden copy of Desiderata that belonged to Makoto's granddad. On the end tables, he has stones, shells, tiny pieces of driftwood, and a few tea lights.

In the office chair was a thin frame with snow-white hair, a ponytail in his hair. He had a darker-blue long-sleeved shirt and a dog tag with 'NAEGI' on it. His pants looked about the same as Kamakura's, ripped and thrown on for the heck of it.

He was crying and his knees were covering his face, slightly muffling the sharp breaths he was taking. He looked up for a second to look around the room. Komaru froze. Stormy-green eyes with dark swirls that had tortured her and Toko, that had helped push the world into despair looked up at her.

She couldn't stop herself from lunging at him, holding the front of his shirt and raised her other hand into a fist; ready to punch him.

"YOU." Komaru said, rage in her voice. "Why are you here?!"

The snowy male eye's darkened, his green eyes turning black and the swirls now white. He was crying and his hands were moving in wat seemed to be rushed sign-language.

Kamukura looked up, realizing what was happening, and pulled Komaru off him, red eyes burning into her skull.

"What is wrong with you, Omaru!" Toko whispered sternly.

"That was very uncalled for, Naegi," Byakuya said, looking at her with small amounts of rage.

"Why'd you do that to Mr. Servant...?" Jataro asked quietly, tears welling up in his eyes.

The rest of the Warriors just stood in shock, frozen in place. Komaru looked at her hands, shaking and sweating. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Komaru squeaked out before being interrupted by a slamming door.

**"Big Brother?!"**

**Author's Note:**

> haha chapter 2 is when they meet


End file.
